Fall For You
by SparkingxWhitexAngel
Summary: My first songfic; Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. Set just after The Rogue so obvious spoilers. For Dannyl and Tayend everything's changing again. Tayend still feeling the cold rejection and hurt of Dannyl moving onto Aschati and Dannyl still angry at Tayend's reaction find themselves at a standstill and feelings returning. Will it go anywhere though? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't updated any of my other stories lately but I've hit writer's block so don't despair I'm still working on them. This idea came to me the other night whilst I was listening to 'Fall For You' by Secondhand Serenade (hence the title). I also have another idea in mind but unfortunately it requires me to read The Traitor Queen by Trudi Canavan so this may be a little while yet. Anyway this story is set just after The Rogue, so don't read if you haven't read it.**

**My first song fic so... Enjoy!**

…**...**

**Chapter One**

_**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting...**_

Dannyl placed his book upon the table beside him tiredly. Lorkin had only been back for a week and the older magician's mind ached from the hours of listening to the young man tell him about the way of life for the Traitor's. He rubbed at his temples trying to remember the last time he had slept properly.

He'd had to endure Tayend's coldness on top of Lorkin's non-stop talking and it was all starting to weigh down upon him. He hadn't seen Aschati either since Lorkin had returned. He was shocked to find that he didn't miss the man nor yearn for his company in the slightest. He felt guilty about this, after all the man had been nothing but kind to him and had caused the final rift between him and Tayend. He shook himself mentally. Him and Tayend were nothing now, had been for ten years; just never realised it. He picked up his drink and sipped it slowly, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

He smiled faintly as he remembered when he first met Tayend, their first time in Armje and the times after that spent in each other's arms. His lips went back to a firm line as he remembered them growing further and further apart, him diving into his work and the scholar going off to parties. Inappropriate parties which could have ruined them both. _No would have ruined me not him, _he corrects himself. He remembers the argument that they had had before he'd left the Guild back in Kyralia to come here, when he got down to it he'd grown tired. Tired of coming home and seeing Tayend there, but then being annoyed if he ever came home and found the scholar _not _there. It had been a vicious circle which Dannyl was glad to escape from.

He remembered his initial anger at seeing Tayend here in Sachaka. Taking up the position of Ambassador for Elyne. Dannyl frowned. He still didn't understand his ex-lover's reason for coming here. After Tayend had caught him in the Baths with Aschati and had then gone on to criticise and reprimand Dannyl on his feelings for the Sachakan he grew to believe that he had come to Sachaka to spy on him. Recently that theory had begun to dissipate. Instead he now thought that maybe Tayend _had _come to amend their relationship only to find that there was no relationship to amend. Whatever the reason it frustrated the magician to no end. His frustration grew even more with the fact that he had seen Tayend everyday for the last week, joining in with the dinners between him and Lorkin; and _enjoyed _the time that he got to spend with Tayend even if at time's the scholar could be exceedingly cold and indifferent towards him.

His eyebrows knitted together in disgruntlement. His former lover still got to him and it was in both a good and bad way. Slowly the memory of his and Tayend's first kiss and the first time they slept together came back in full, almost playing like a movie in his mind and he gradually fell to sleep.

He jolted up in his seat at the clanging of glass against glass.

"Sorry." He heard someone murmur. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked blearily to his right. He glanced up to see Tayend looking at him with his eyebrows raised, the glass hanging from his hand, mere centimetres from the glass shade.

"It's all right." Dannyl mumbled, sending magic through his body to ease his muscles. He gently stood up and turned around, to see his former lover standing up straight with his glass in his hand.

"You look tired." The scholar remarked. Dannyl nodded not quite sure what to say. He walked around the table and patted Tayend's shoulder. He watched his ex-lover's eyes move to his hand and then to his face, confusion embodied all over his face. Dannyl drew his hand away and coughed moving to walk out of the room.

"Can we just forget everything?" Tayend's voice calls to him. The magician stops in the doorway and turns around.

"What?" He asks stupidly. He could've sworn that he heard the scholar swallow.

"Can we forget everything that happened? Or has happened recently?" He repeats with a shrug. _Does he want us to act as if we're back together? _Dannyl can't help but think. Seeing the look on the magician's face the Elyne quickly explains; "Not as if we're back together, but just put everything that has happened recently behind us? Be friends I suppose is what I'm trying to say." He smiles faintly, hoping that he managed to get his point across. When Dannyl just blinks at him he gulps audibly. "I'm sorry." He says in a rush. "I'm sorry for how cold I've been. I guess I was just _annoyed _that it was Aschati, _a black magician, _that you went after." He spits slightly at this and then breathes heavily to calm himself down. "Kind of insulted me." He mumbles.

"I'd like that." Dannyl replies. "I'd like us to be friends." He explains and finds that he is speaking the truth. Tayend had always been his closest friend, he wanted that again if nothing else. He thinks about what he could say to the apology but draws a blank.

"Thank you." Tayend smiles widely, seeing the struggle on his ex lover's face and Dannyl nods once before walking out and going to his own room.


	2. Chapter 2

Follow me on twitter- ChloeJaneBaker. I post on twitter about my own stories that I'm working etc on and links to book reviews that I write, and of course random crap.

Thanks go to Laura Scofield as always for reviewing!

…...

_**Could it be that we have been this way before...?**_

**Chapter Two**

Tayend stood still, dumbfounded by what he'd just said to Dannyl, what he'd just asked of him. The scholar found that he couldn't move and Dannyl had left the room about two minutes ago. He didn't understand any of it. The apology and then the request to be friends again; what had possessed him when he was still unbelievably _angry _at Dannyl. He didn't even know why he was angry any more. Maybe it was the fact that they were slipping back into a routine, a routine that had been long abandoned and forgotten. The routine of having dinner together, seeing each other nearly every day. Something that apparently in the end drove them miles apart. _No Tayend it was you going to parties and him preferring his work to you that drove you apart. _He corrected himself. He sighed heavily and _finally _moved.

All he knew was that seeing Dannyl asleep on the chair had brought back old memories, good memories of when they had first gotten together. Then Dannyl had proceeded to get up and pat Tayend on the shoulder. A gesture that hasn't happened for about ten years. _It used to be accompanied by a kiss, _Tayend mused wistfully. Upon reaching the hallway and glancing back into the room he realised just how much had changed in the last twenty years. Both him and Dannyl had grown older and with that shared things with each other they thought would only be for them to share, Tayend's face turned grim at the thought of Dannyl sharing his body with Aschati, he knew there was no proof of it and he sorted of believed Dannyl when he said he hadn't done anything more than what Tayend had witnessed in the Baths, but then there was always that little bit of doubt.

Tayend opened his bedroom door and noticed that he was still carrying Dannyl's cup, shaking his head amusedly he placed it upon his chest of drawers. He changed for bed and sunk into the mattress, pulling the cover on top of himself.

Everything had been so weird lately. _Too _weird. Maybe he just needed to be close to someone. The way that him and Dannyl used to be. A grin came to his face as he remembered the time him and Dannyl had been adventurous in the library in Elyne and Dannyl had closed all the doors with magic and they had proceeded to have sex against the book shelves. Or two years after the Kyralian War and he'd made dinner for Dannyl, only to fall asleep and be woken by Dannyl cursing and using his magic to rid the kitchen of smoke. Even though Dannyl had been furious at him for leaving the oven on it soon became a joke. All those times they had just sat with each other talking, reading, taking comfort in the others company, sharing little kisses and making love to each other. Tayend still remembered all of Dannyl's favourite spots that he liked to have licked, bitten, kissed and more. He remembered how Dannyl's eyes would always cloud over and darken with lust. Tayend had to admit it wasn't the sex that he missed the most, it was just _Dannyl _himself, _no not Dannyl, the feeling of having another man close in that way. _The scholar quickly corrected. What was it with him and mixing his ex boyfriend personally and not just in the abstract way.

He shook his head and remembered all the times that they'd laughed together, held hands and just _everything. _Then the distance had started. Dannyl threw himself back into work which Tayend _first _joined him in but after a few years grew bored. Tayend had then found friends amongst the Guild who were like him. A lad. Wanting a way to express themselves without fear of danger and so Tayend had started a club and soon there were parties and social gatherings and Tayend was hardly at home any more. Tayend hadn't felt guilty about it though. For days on end he used to be left on his own until late into the night, only to be woken up by Dannyl creeping into bed. They'd rarely made love and when they did it was more sex than anything else. Just a means of getting rid of their bodily urges. Tayend sighed angrily at this. Angry at how things had changed. Angry at how both him and Dannyl had pushed the other way, he hated himself and Dannyl for it. And by the time he wanted to fix things it was too late. Dannyl was rushing off to Sachaka and leaving him behind.

He remembered Dannyl's face when he'd woken up earlier, how adorable he'd looked. And if Tayend was honest with himself, he almost wanted to kiss Dannyl. The sight of Dannyl's sleeping form, relaxed and with his hair slightly messed up had not only made his heart swell with affection but his blood to pick up pace. And the want and need that had suddenly coursed through him had shocked him. The look in Dannyl's eyes, sleepy and droopy had brought back memories of when Dannyl used to fall asleep with his head in his lap and Tayend would run his fingers through his ex boyfriends thick hair.

But the last week had been nothing but misery and anger. Every time the Elyne looked at the magician he felt anger and hurt. He couldn't help but be cold and harsh to him. It'd been to much to see Dannyl everyday, to be reminded of what they used to be like, minus Lorkin. Even Lorkin as a baby had solidified their relationship. Both of him and Dannyl had known that it would've been impossible to have a child together so it was nice to be able to act in a fatherly way and have a baby to look after once in a while. See the look of adoration and Dannyl's face whenever Tayend was making faces or playing with a baby Lorkin. He could remember times when he'd come down from having a shower and see Dannyl reading to Lorkin, with the baby perched on his knee, listening to every word Dannyl said.

Tonight everything was different. It was almost like stepping back in time and it disconcerted Tayend. He thought he'd finally found himself understanding where he stood with Dannyl, where _his _feelings stood with Dannyl but apparently not. Tonight had been nice, it was like stepping back in time. They'd been the most friendly that they had been too each other in months, and in some ways nicer than they had been to each other in the last ten years. _Could it really be that we used to be nice to each other, used to be this way before? _ Tayend could remember times that they were but they almost seemed as if it were all a dream. A dream he didn't want to forget.


End file.
